


Tim finally learns about his own crush.

by TinyTimDrake



Category: Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice
Genre: Adorkable, Aimed at teens, At least tries to be funny, Core Four, Core Four-Centric, Fluff, Funny, Immature sense of humor, M/M, Oblivious of his own crush, Odd Sense of Humor, Please read past the first chapter, Teen love, The first one's a little awkward but it gets a lot better after it, Timkon, Young Love, just love, not sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTimDrake/pseuds/TinyTimDrake
Summary: Cassie starts to put the pieces together that Tim may have a crush on his own best friend, and that Tim may not even be aware of it. After helping Tim realize his true feelings she tries to help Tim by planning a totally-not-a-date-but-totally-is-a-date date.Tim's nervous, Conner's oblivious, and Cassie's just doing her best.Please leave a comment on this. Telling me what you liked or didn't like about it.





	1. What straight kid wears their best friends logo on their butt?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, or at least the idea please leave a comment. I'd like to know if people are actually interested in me continuing it, and to know what people liked so I can add more of it in the future chapters. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tone I'm going for with this is to feel like it's actually about like a group of kids having trouble understanding what they're feeling. With immature humor, teasing, and awkward situations.
> 
> I just saw too much gross smut about kids that it was getting on my nerves. So I'm trying to make it more of a sweet love story between two kids then something nasty.

While they were trying to figure out plans for their own base, the team had decided to stay with Cassie in her apartment. There wasn't so much as plenty of space but the fact that it was A space, and plus Timmy had offered to pay for the rent while they stayed. It was hard to wanna pass that up. The boys typically shared a bed or stayed on the couch, usually rotating who gets what. While Cassie got the large bed in her bedroom, which she shared with new found girlfriends Jinny Hex and Amy Winston. Poor Teen Lantern though decided to just make herself a bed with her Green Lantern power. This time around Tim was sharing with Bart while Conner was on the couch, and only Tim and Cassie where home. Conner and Bart where out on the city doing dangerous hero work. They were going to get the team some pizza, Metropolis style. Tim really wanted to try it out. So only Tim and Cassie where home, and Cassie didn't know where Tim could be. So as curious as she was, she went to look for him.

It was her own house, it couldn't have been hard to realize where Tim was. It was either the bathroom or the spare bedroom, and the door was open on the bathroom, so unless he was doing advance shadow stealth training he had to have been in the bedroom. She didn't think before opening the door without even knocking. They were at her house, and didn't ask for privacy like he normally does. So hey, why wouldn't she just go ahead and open the door. Tim was like a slightly younger brother to her at this point anyway.

You'd expect a gasp to come from her if you saw what she saw, but instead she just shrugged it off and chuckled. Then she started to think more about it. What did she see? Tim in the midst of getting changed with his pants down, his undies of choice were Superboy briefs. Something that made Cassie think. It made her think maybe Tim thinks more of Conner then what he lets out, or maybe more then what he even knows.

"GAH! Cassie!" he trembled in his socks before processing it "Oh! Cassie, it's just you ..." he paused for a second before figuring out what he wanted to say "YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME! What happened to knocking ..." his face was red and sweat was pouring down from his temples. He laid down onto his bed for a minute to rest

"Shush." Cassie smiled "You could've told me to knock if it was gonna bug you so much."

"Tell you to knock ... when the heck do I ever do that?" asked Tim with a confused face. His cheeks still red from the shock.

Taken back for a moment shocked that Tim was actually so oblivious to his own behavior "Yes, tell you to knock. You always do that! 'I demand my privacy, teammates' and stuff like that." Cassie teased as she sat down next to Tim.

Tim paused for a moment before responding. He tried to remember that "I don--"

Cassie gave Tim a quizzical look

"Okay ... yeah I do do that, but I don't like, say it like that or anything, that's how Batman does it." Tim started to smile a bit after finally loosening up.

"Well you are his Robin. Maybe he rubbed off on you." Cassie lightly elbowed Tim in a teasing tone.

Chuckling and rolling his eyes at the thought. "Don't even say that, yuck." He got up from his seat on the bed as he stretched his back, trying to remember what he was doing before his fright.

The owner of the teeny apartment had a smirk on her face as she thought to ask "So what's with the Superboy briefs? Hiding a crush on us?" she crossed her legs and used her arms to help stand her back up. Her body posture screamed casual, but Tim didn't take it that way.

He jumped up in another fright, as he started to get more fidgety and his face more red " Wh-- what? NO! Heck no! No-no-no-no-no-no, I have a crush o-- I don't have a crush on ... Conner. No way!" his flight or fight reflexes activated, and he was trying to fight it.

Trying to hide a laugh Cassie put her hand up over her face to prevent it from coming out. She was finding it too funny that "the mature one" was being so defensive over something brought up so casually "Shush shush shush. No need to get ahead of yourselves here, we're both kids here, we can talk about it. It's okay if you have a crush on him. I did too, remember?"

Boy Wonder wasn't stopping his defensive attitude "I. DO. NOT. HAVE. A. CRUSH. ON. CONNER! He's my best friend not my boyfriend. Id be like ... weird if I tried to be his boyfriend. Besides he dates girls, remember?"

Raising an eyebrow it started to become more obvious. Tim DID have a crush on Conner, and he was doing a horrible job at hiding it. His defensive attitude, the way he worded it, Tim Drake's choice in undies in general. It became obvious that the Boy Wonder had a crush on a certain Clone Boy, and he was too nervous to admit it to himself. "Sooo, does that mean you have Impulse undies too? Wonder Girl underoos perhaps?" the teasing was just too appealing to not take.

Forcing his mouth to stay shut, Tim was eternally screaming. He tried slowing down and thinking it out but it was hard cuz his mind was simply moving too fast. "NO WAY, THAT'D BE WEIRD! Bart is my friend and ... uuuuugh, shutupshutupshutup ..." Tim was rolling his head around trying to think of an excuse. He gave up and sat down next to Cassie, releasing his sudden burst of energy from his fright all out in a massive sigh. 

Wonder Woman's Wonder Girl put her arm around Tim, bringing in Tim to rest his head on her shoulder. "There there. It's okay, we all have things about us we're still learning about. Don't think I'm looking down on you. It's just ... well SUPER funny to see you rant and waddle around like a chicken with it's head cut off."

Another sigh escaped Tim's lungs as he remained more calm "But I'm not gay though. I date girls! Stephanie, Ariana, you ... that one awkward time I don't wanna talk about cuz it was super weird. Plus Conner's been my best friend, for like, years now. He's the guy I talk my feelings out to. The one that always trusts me when no one else does. I can always go to his place and lay down on his couch and talk to him. I tried to even bring him back. He means so much to me ..."

"So much that you're afraid of losing him?"

"Huh? How does that work?"

"Look, maybe you love him THAT way, and maybe you love him ANOTHER way, I'm not you and I'm not gonna pretend to be. But maybe you're afraid if you admit your true feelings that he'll be weirded out and not wanna hang with you."

The squiggly Wonder stood up again in a huff "But I'm not gay!"

"Or maybe you're just oblivious that you are ..." Cassie whispered to herself starting to roll her eyes.

"Conner's a total ladies man! Girls are always after him, cuz of his cool hair, rock hard abs, tight outfits, really awesome leather jackets, and sunglasses. I don't fit into that equation!" Tim started his rant again as he looked at himself in the mirror. His once frustrated expression simmered down and turned into an insecure one. Maybe he was figuring out how he did feel.

"Or he is aware? In a way ... this is getting confusing." Cassie continued to whisper.

Staying quiet for a little while longer Tim just looked into the mirror "D-do you think he likes me ... y'know ... that way." Tim cringed at himself by asking it. He was uncomfortable asking it, it was just too embarrassing for him.

Smirking, Cassie stood up and held onto Tim's hands as a way of comforting him, physically telling him that he wasn't alone on this "Well, I'm not him either. I can't tell you, but we can figure out for you." she started to smile, causing a reaction in Tim as Tim started to have a big awkward smile.

"Are you ... sure?" Tim smiled through his insecurity. He could feel the platonic warmth coming off of Cassie "What if that weirds him out, and how could we even do that! We can't just go up to him and ask casually, that'd be super awkward ..."

"I can do it." Cassie tried to assure Tim to make him feel more comfortable "I used to date him too, maybe we can ... I don't know, set up a totally-not-a-date-but-totally-is-a-date date for the two of you?"

Confusion was obvious what Tim was feeling. He just awkwardly blinked at Cassie after that suggestion. He might as well have had a "?" lit up over his head.

Sighing, Cassie put her smile back on and tried to explain "Like, we don't tell him it's a date, but it's totally is a date. Like I used to date him, I used to go out on dates with him, hang out, do that stuff your innocent little mind probably doesn't think about. I can help you come up with one heck of a banger."

His eyes lit up, thoughts raced through his mind, along with mental images. Despite him denying it, part of him was starting to accept it. Maybe ... maybe he was gay, and maybe he did have a crush on his best friend. He might not have wanted to admit but perhaps it was just true. Perhaps he should've admitted this a long time ago, if just to himself if not also to Conner. Maybe they'd already be a thing if he did, but then he thought about the other side. Maybe they would never hang out again if he did. He was already beginning to put himself down. His sudden confidence shed away in a moments notice. It was obvious once he started to look at his pale feet.

Conner's former girlfriend lifted his chin up "Hey, we can do this. Besides if it doesn't work out you can always say 'no homo' right? That's how boys work, isn't it?"

Cassie's joke made Tim chuckle a bit. Putting him at ease "I suppose so." he laughed.


	2. Soooo, what would Conner like to see you in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie uses her talents as one of Conner's exes to help Tim figure out what he should wear to his totally-not-a-date-but-totally-is-a-date date with him. Sadly the majority of Tim's wardrobe doesn't seem to work, but Cassie's trying her best here guys, we can't help Tim's a total dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, I like the idea that Tim and Cassie have sort of a sibling relationship. They've always been sweet and compassionate towards one another in such a sweet platonic way that I just like the idea that they started to think of each other like slightly older sister and slightly little brother, and I tried to represent that based off my relationship with my own big sister. Although a lot sweeter and nicer towards one another.
> 
> Like I know they dated once in the comics and in the Young Justice cartoon, but in the comics they admitted it didn't work, cementing my vision of their relationship being platonic buddies, and the cartoon is just the cartoon. It's a different version of the characters from what I'm writing.

So, step one to figuring out how to make this totally-not-a-date-but-also-totally-is-a-date date work, is to figure out what to wear. It's a first impression type of deal, and while the two boys know each other quite well, they gotta make it seem like Conner never seen Tim in this way before, they had to get his attention first. Let him know that maybe, JUST MAYBE, this was different from the other times they went to hang out with just them, and maybe get some hints from Conner that maybe he felt the same way about Tim that Tim secretly felt about him.

To do that though, they had to start from the basics, Tim stood around in his Superboy briefs and (thankfully) normal socks as Cassie looked through Tim's bat-pack to see what Tim brought with him to see if there was anything Conner would be into. You know, punk fashion, Leather jackets, patches, rips and tears, sun glasses. Anything of the sort that screams out something that would catch out the super-punks attention.

Cassie started to moan it was taking so long "Sweater vests? Slacks? Pink sweaters? Purple sweaters? Flashing shoes? Ugh, this is gonna be so much harder then I thought ..." she cracked her knuckles as if she was about to start a mean work out. "Don't you have anything more ... tough? Punk-ish. Like ... something Conner would actually wear? Cuz no offense ... (well a little offense) you dress like a total prep, and a dork."

"Thanks for the confidence, Cassie ..." Tim refrained from eye contacts as his voice sounded sad.

"Hey, don't get like that. That's why we love you and all, but if we wanna make sure this dates a banger, we gotta make it work just right. Don't yo-- OH OH! I KNOW I KNOW!"

Brightening up at Cassie's sudden realization made Tim wanna smile "Oh, what is it!"

"You you you--" Cassie started to shudder from her brain working faster then her mouth "Ugh, ech, sorry." she toned down a bit "Your motorcycle stuff! When I saw you up at Metropolis, where's that? That'd totally be something Conner would wear! He loves leather! Where the heck did you put it?" She scurried through Tim's bat-pack throwing Tim's clothes across the room in a hurry.

"I only wear that for bike riding though. For safety and junk."

"Timmy, sweetie, if you're going to woo your clone-boy, you gotta break your self made rules. Does Conner even ride a motorcycle AT ALL when he wears his jacket?"

"We--"

"No he doesn't, Timmy, let me answer that for you. He's a rebel, and if you're going to woo him you gotta be a bit more of a rebel. None of this sweater stuff." pulling out the leather jacket Cassie threw it right in Tim's face "Got any jeans you wanna cut up? Patch it up and such?"

Refusing immediately Tim sat up "What! No!" he did the heck no signal with his arms "Those jeans are expensive, Bruce would ground me for life if I ruined them." he stood up and turned his back to Cassie as an act of defiance against the idea.

Shaking her head nonchalantly Cassie shrugged "Okay, guess you can wear a pair of my jeans then." grabbing Tim's hand she dragged him into her room.

"Hey, wait, no! Heck no! No! That's even worse!" Tim fought her words as he was almost dragged against his will into her room. "You do remember I'm not a girl right?"

"No duh, but I'm starting to wonder if you're not a baby with this attitude of yours."

"... okay, fine." Tim put his defenses now and decided to go along with it. "We better be the same size ... and they better not be skinny jeans."

"They're skinny jeans."

"..." Tim sighed "... Fudge ..." 

Patting Tim on the head in a teasing manner she handed the Boy Wonder a pair of her jeans. "Here ya go! Oh wait, we need to give ya a shirt to wear under that jacket. We still gotta keep your boyish charm in there too. Hmmm, aww wear what ever. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Nervousness and anxiety poured into the Boy Wonder's brain as he held the leather jacket and ripped jeans in his hands. Thinking about what he would look like, would he look good, trying to figure out why he was worrying so much. Was Cassie right? Was Cassie wrong? Was he going to look like a total weenie if he went out looking like that? Should he just be himself? Would Conner laugh at him if he tried too much to be like him? Was any of this even worth it? He didn't know and it was driving him nuts.

There he was, Tim Drake ... in his underpants and socks, looking at himself in the mirror again, pale, face as far away as a smile as possible, looking at his body and being uncomfortable at what he saw. He was in shape, he had to be to do what he does every night, but he wasn't as buff as his comrades. Compared to the rest of his family he was quite slim. Maybe Conner didn't like that, if he liked his own gender THAT WAY at all. Tim didn't have a tan, and didn't even have perfect teeth. He had a gap in between his front teeth. That wasn't exactly a beauty standard.

Giving him a light shove to try and get him to snap out of his blank out moment. Cassie started to wonder what was going on "You there, Boy Wonder? You're looking a little sad there ... Wanna talk about something?"

Gasping, Timmy snapped back into the moment as he made an awkward expression and started to slouch "I uh .. sorry ... just thinking."

Not being okay with that Cassie continued to badger Tim. She wasn't letting one of her best friends think low of themselves at a moment like this. "Timmy, look at me." she moved the boy with her hands "If you need to talk about something, talk, you don't have to save how you feel for Conner all the time you know. I'm here for you. Talk, please." she locked eyes with him in a serious spell.

Having trouble keeping eye contact himself he decided to talk "Well, let's just say hypothetically (since we don't even know) that Conner does like ... boys ... and stuff. What if I'm not exactly his type ... what if he likes tan, muscle men or something. Look at me ... I'm not like ... ugly or anything. But ... I don't know ... it's stupid."

"Timmy." Cassie forced Tim to look her in the eyes "You are adorable, you are like, boy band cute. You could be on the cover of any teen magazine of your choosing." she started to pat him on the back and brought him in for a hug "You can do this, buddy, remember that."

They pulled away from each other with a breath of fresh air. Maybe Tim could do this. Maybe he is Conner's type. Maybe he wasn't a mess to look at. Maybe he'd find the love of his life doing this. Maybe ... just maybe. This was gonna be worth it.

With a quick dash back to her closet, Cassie started throwing her own clothes out of there "Oh oh oh oh! I HAVE ANY IDEA!"

Fidgeting and worried, and even more confused Tim fell back down on his tuchas "What what what what, what's your idea?!" he was almost scared, it was like she was going to tackle a bank robber down or something. She moved so fast you could hear the air break like a jet engine heating up.

Before saying a word and bother to explain Cassie took her top and bottoms off and switched them out for a new outfit, something that made Tim cover his eyes and stick his tongue out in disgust like the natural little brother he was. "Okay so, since you're so nervous, (and clearly an amateur at dating boys), what if I go on a date with Bart at the same place you go to!"

Blinking awkward for a few moments "B-but ... why ... Bart? Can't you just go alone?"

"What like a weirdo? Heck no, besides, I'm pretty sure Bart likes me." She went and grabbed her shoes and jacket, she was already ready to go and Tim hasn't even bothered to put his pants on yet like the total boy he was at heart.

"What makes you say that?"

"You know how you've been staying with me for two weeks now?"

"Yeah, totally."

"He's walked in on me in the shower 7 times, and not all of those was every other day."

"Okay that's a good point ..." gagging Tim was reconsidering what he thought of Bart, and thinking about bringing home some Batman tech to make that never happen again for the sake of his female comrade. "Wait ... where are we even gonna go?"

"Amusement park!"

"Amusement park?"

"Amusement park!"

"Why an amusement park ...?"

"High thrill, high heights, high adventure, lots of junk food. Sounds like a Conner spot to me. Wouldn't you agree just as his best friend?" Cassie smiled as she grabbed her back pack swinging it on her shoulder.

"Yeah ... I guess so."

"Excellent! Let's go! Let's call our dates and get going!" she grabbed her boy's wrist and charged out into the hallway.

"CASSIE, CASSIE, CASSIE!" Tim yelled flailing his arms about and trying to fight off the super strong girl's grasp.

"Ugh, what is it!" she asked staring directly at Tim's face, and then slowly realizing and she looked down ... oh yeah ... pants ... should probably get those. Those are important. "Oh ... sorry."


	3. HE'S DOING IT! HE'S DOING IT! Well ... kind of ... sort of ... in a way ... at least ... a little bit ...? I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy finally gets to his totally-not-a-date-but-totally-is-a-date date as he meets up with Conner, and has a moment where he faces insecurity with his own sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got the feelings of what it feels like to be a gay teenager without being too cheesy or anything. I really wanted this to feel like something peeps can relate to when reading.

The totally-not-a-date-but-totally-is-a-date was on. Tim finally put his pants on. His ... women's skinny jeans with tears. That were surprisingly loose on him. Hmmm, he must've needed to work on leg day more often. His leather jacket was zipped up for safety as he finally made it to the amusement park to meet up with his crush. The intensity in his gut was starting to get to him. Usually more girls want him then he actually wants a girl ... or in this case a boy ... y'know a Superboy to be exact. One that he's known for years now, since he was 14 now ... been best friends with and ... now has a crush on. Gosh, this was gonna be a lot harder on Timmy then he realized, and he knew it was gonna be MEGA hard on him.

They met up by the Ferris Wheel as Conner was dressed in his usual jacket, shades, and boots. This time he had ripped up patches up jeans on and his old school Teen Titan era Superboy T-shirt on to cover up his costume. To seem more casual, as casual as he could get for being a well known super hero and "hero of Hawaii", Tim was gulping and getting pale as he approached him. Part of him wanted to back out of it, but it was too late now, Cassie was literaly shoving him up to talk to Conner.

Nothing was gonna stop an amazonian woman. Especially when she was already so much invested in this working for Timmy, she was determined and she was feisty for this to go as well as it did in her head. Smooching and all. "Listen to me, Timmy, nothing, and I mean nothing, is gonna go wrong for you alright? AND, if, and look at that IF, focus on it in your mind, I want you to know that's a mighty fine IF, if it goes wrong. I'm gonna buy you a Superboy plushie to sleep with to make up for it, and you can cuddle with it in my bed or something. Okay?"

Sweating like he just got done with a major work out things weren't feeling better in Timmy's gut, that if was all he could focus on, and in his insecure mind that if seemed more likely then it actually going right. "Can I just ... back out please." his voice cracked already.

Stopping in there tracks, only yards away from Conner and Bart, Cassie quickly threw Tim behind an alley as they stopped to chat "NO! YOU CAN'T! This is important for you. You're a gay boy alright? You gotta accept that, and this is the best way for you to accept this. You can't keep going on believing you're something you're not." Cassie was a little too fearsome in that moment for that to cheer up Tim, realizing that Cassie tried a softer approach "I have this cousin alright, she's a lesbian, she tried denying it, even being mean to other lesbians, she lived her life in awkward insecurity every time she had to go into the ladies locker room in gym class. But eventually she realized it, and she embraced it. Now she's the happiest she ever been in her entire life. You gotta accept this, man. You are the Gay Boy Wonder, you are the sweetest, cutest, most boy band member gay boy I know. And you gotta embrace that if you truly wanna be happy, and plus with Conner."

Accepting something he thought he wasn't is a hard task. His dad was sort of a racist, sexist, homophobe. The idea that he could disappoint his dad even more was daunting. "But ... what if I'm not ..." Tim shuddered in that moment. Just imagining that his dad was still around and that he had to come out, more horrifying then when his dad found out he was Robin.

Trying to think of a way to figure out the truth Cassie took advantage of Conner being turned around "Okay, Timmy, I want you to look at Conner's butt. Tell me what you think"

"You want me to do what!" Tim refused.

"This is for you to find out what you really are, okay. He's not looking He's not aware. He certainly doesn't look like he's using his super hearing to me. So just look at it, I'm not asking you to touch it."

Swooning over the sight Tim looked away and sat down "Oh my gosh ..." he grabbed his face with his hands "This day is moving way too fast. This is nuts." he couldn't tell if he was about to cry or what, but he was starting to feel like an anxiety attack is coming. He couldn't believe he was actually having a gay crush over his best friend.

Lifting her friend onto his feet, Cassie picked Tim up. "Toughen up, we will love you no matter what. Even if Conner isn't into you, or is even gay, he's gonna be there for you. I'm gonna be here for ya, and Bart's gonna be here for ya. Okay? We may not know TL, Jinny, or Amy as much but I'm sure they'll be here for you too. I know for sure I am, or else I wouldn't have gotten this far with you."

Tears in his eyes Tim finally looked at Cassie again, he quickly gave Cassie a giant hug that lasted longer then Cassie was expecting. Tim didn't give hugs often, but boy was he good at giving them. After a minute had past Tim finally spoke "I, am NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER, gonna let you catch me in my undies again ... far too much life changing stuff comes out of it."

Brushing the tears off Tim's face with her thumb Cassie went back into the hug to whisper "Aww, but you're just so adorable in them." trying to add levity to the situation "Oh well, guess I'll never get to see you wear those underoos I caught you buying." she shrugged.

"CASSIE!" Tim yelled, thinking the teasing gone too far.

but the Wonder Girl just laughed it off again "Sorry, sorry, couldn't help myself. You're just such an easy target." she ruffled Tim's hair, starting to look at him like he was her little brother. Starting to get protective feelings for him after he was opening up to her so much. To think he started off not even telling people his name or showing his full face to talking about Conner's butt was just weird.

Still thinking about it Tim curled up a bit into himself "They were on sale ... and Spider-Man's awesome ..." he started hiding his face into his leather jacket's collar.

"I know, Timmy, I know." Cassie giggled at seeing the 'mature one' be so childish. He really was starting to get out of his element right in front of her.

Sounds of the air breaking made the gay Boy Wonder jump as Conner finally arrived right in front of his eyes "What about Spider-Man?" Conner had his twinkling smile on "You debating comics without me, Timmy! Man, you betrayed me!" he teased.

Did Conner always have such a great tan? Tim couldn't take his eyes off of it. His eyes looked extra blue, and oh my goodness did Conner have to wear such tight pants?

"H-hi, ... uhh Conner!" Tim's voice was cracking and he could feel his own brain start to crack from it, it was going so poorly already. He was already making himself look like such a dork in front of him. It might've been one of the reasons why Conner liked him so much but it might not have been something he wanted to date.

Not even realizing or at least caring that Tim's voice cracked so harshly Conner just carried on "So, Timmy, whatcha wanna do? High thrill rides first or last? Wanna go o-- OHH, DUDE, WICKED FRESH LEATHER JACKET! Where'd you get it from? It's totally crush!" his voice sounded so handsome to Tim all of a sudden, realizing how he felt made it like everything about him got multiplied.

Pausing for a moment getting captured in his clone-boy eyes Tim fidgeted and finally responded "Oh! Oh! Oh! Yeah, l-leather jacket ... thanks. I wore it for ... y-you." stupid, stupid stupid, why did Tim say that. In his mind he was moving too fast. Why did he say that, it implied too much.

Sensing the need to move things ahead for the two by herself, Cassie pushed Timmy right by Conner's side and wrapped Conner's arm around him for him, and then shoved him out of the alley way "Okay, you two boys have fun! I'll be keeping my eyes on you two! And where's that speedster boy we're supposed to go on a steamy date right about now." she looked at her watch the nanosecond Bart rushed to her side. "Oh there you are .."

Nervousness wasn't going away now that the date started. Butterflies where having a war in his stomach. Oh no, what if Conner gained a mind reading ability! What if he knew he had a crush on him and he just wanted to torture him. Oh gosh, Tim was starting to remember all of his embarrassing moments in his life. Aw jeeze, even that time he wet himself in the 4th grade in front of the class. Conner better not have gained a mind reading ability on him. No, no way Conner had that, he was just over-reacting. Superman didn't even have that and he's the dude he got cloned from. Timmy was thinking nonsense.

"So, broksi. Why you so quiet? And what why'd you rush into th--" Conner stopped as he took a look at Tim's eyes "Oh, dude, have you been crying?" He stopped them from walking so they could focus on the conversation.

"NO! I uhh ... no I haven't" Tim turned away in an awkward huff. He didn't wanna show weakness. His instincts from being the 'mature' leader was kicking in.

Before Tim even had a chance to think of an excuse for his tears, because let's face it, it's super obvious he was crying. Conner spoke "Bro, are you wearing ... Cassie's jeans? I recognize the butt patch."

Oh goodness, why was he staring at Tim's butt. This wasn't helping Tim not have an anxiety attack. Thoughts started to flutter once again. Did that mean Conner liked Tim's butt? Did Conner always do that? Or does Conner just like butts in general? Man, Tim was thinking more about butts then he ever wanted too in his life. Should he ask Conner why? Or would that be too weird? Everyone always thinks Tim always knows what to do, but he couldn't even do that in this situation to save his own butt. Oh gosh dangit there's that word again, butt.

Where was Cassie when he needed her?

"Timalton, you there? You acting real nervous on me. Did something happen to ya while I was gone?" Conner was confused but oblivious. He wasn't guessing Tim had a crush on him anytime soon. He actually couldn't think what could be wrong with Tim, he was fine before he left for pizza. Man, things would be a lot easier if he did have mind reading abilities.

Doing some heavy breathing to hopefully calm himself down, Tim tried to stay calm "Uhhh, yeah ... kinda." he still didn't face him. He didn't have the heart in case he could see the love in his eyes.

"What is it ...? Need a bro-talk over it?" Conner was offering Tim desperately needed, but he just couldn't talk to Conner about him. I would be too weird to talk about how much of a crush he had on him with him.

Turning around finally trying to be brave, Tim got a glimpse of something that made it even harder. Conner was itching his chest from under his shirt, which gave Tim a glorious look at his six pack, and belly button. Belly button? Why the heck was Tim being attracted to a belly button? Tim needed a bro-talk but he was going to go find Cassie to have a bro-sis-chat instead. Something that would make this all a lot easier. "I uhh, need to find Cassie. Badly ... be right back!" we weirded off to go find Cassie "Just stay there so I can find you!"

"Can't I come?"

"No, id be weird!"

"Weird?" the Superboy couldn't figure out why it would be weird about him coming along with. It still wasn't connecting in his head, and in his defense. Why would he, he's been best friends with him for years. It isn't the norm for your best friend to have a gay crush on you.

Looking behind him as he scurried off, Tim saw Superboy looking at the local girls, in a way he knew meant it wasn't just because he liked their smile. The last remaining pieces of his confidence left him. If Conner was into him, why would he be looking at girls? His dreams was falling to pieces on him. Might as well as quit, he thought as he had his hands in his pockets and his head held low. Then he saw a robber in an alley way. His mind erased any presence of Conner and started to think about helping. He had to help.

"Hey, stop that!" yelled Tim as he ran into the alley way. Not even thinking about how he was just a civilian in that moment, not Robin the Boy Wonder.

Criminals aren't often afraid to billionaire playboy's baby boys, and Tim was no exception. To look at him you'd never think he ever worked hard in his life. You'd never know all the work he did to get to were he was in his night job. All the robber saw was money as he let his original victim go. He wanted a piece of the billionaire's little boy "Tim Wayne? Holy crap, how lucky did I have to be to run into you, squirt."

Taking all his feelings and emotions into effect Tim tightened his fists as he continued to approach the robber. He rolled up his sleeves not letting his civilian identity get in the way of stopping a criminal at the scene of the crime as the crime was still into effect.

Hearing his friend in danger off in the distance Superboy ran to the rescue as fast as he could but by the time he got there he saw Tim judo throwing the criminal onto the hard blacktop ground and catching him into an arm-bar, not letting the criminal escape. "Woah, dude, what the heck ..." Conner said under his breath as he walked over to the billionaire playboy's son. Helping him up by holding his hand.

Seizing the opportunity with his sudden burst of adrenaline Tim didn't let go. He already felt awkward and unnatural doing it, but he started to feel more confidence in doing it. A larger part of his brain wanted him to do it, and to his own surprise Conner didn't let go. Neither one of them saying a word, Timmy, with the most un-romantic expression ever, just stared into Conner's eyes as he held air in his cheeks like a squirrel holding nuts. He may not have looked handsome doing it, or even close to romantic, but Conner thought he looked cute. Albeit he was very very confused.

Far off into the distance Cassie caught a sight of Timmy holding Conner's hand. She felt a sense of pride in herself. She helped Timmy get this far, she was just hoping Tim wouldn't give up now.


	4. Cassie! THAT'S TIM'S PROPERTY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth finally comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't super disappointing. I know most of these fics end with dirty stuff or what ever. But I'm not into that jam. I'm into soft feelings. 
> 
> If you liked it please give comments as to why. I need the confidence to write anymore of this sort of stuff.

The thing is about this whole nervous fit Tim's been having before he even had a chance to put his pants on, was that there wasn't too good of a point to it all, cuz while Cassie and Tim where have a slightly older sister and slightly younger brother chat, Conner and Bart was having a knee deep bro-talk. And even though Tim would never believe it ... they were talking about him, and how Conner felt about him, and how ... maybe Conner was bi. Yeah, Tim forgot bisexuals existed for a moment there didn't he? But that's what Conner considered himself, and he found that out through Tim. All the time's Conner and Tim had bro-talks it really made him realize something within himself. That maybe he felt more then just friends with him. He didn't know if Tim felt the same way though.

"You know what I mean, Bart? Like ... he looks like something off a boy-band magazine, and he's nice to me ... cares about me. It feels like there's just more to it then ... what it seems. Y'know?" spoke Conner in a down pitched-tone, sitting at a table waiting for their pizza to go to be ready. Sipping on his soda "Bart ...?" he looked around just to see Bart not even paying attention, he was all the way at the other side of the pizzeria playing Arcade games. "Oh yeah, of course, forgot who I was talking to there ..." rolling his eyes Conner got up and grabbed the pizza when he got the phone call to meet Cassie and Tim at the Amusement park, maybe ... it was a date? But he couldn't tell.

Walking down the street just waiting for Bart to be done playing his arcade games so he'd catch up, and checking out all the girls that walked by him. Conner started to wonder if he was getting a head of himself. After all he was just thinking about his feelings for Tim. It could just as easily be a coincidence they're on a sort of date together. BUT, what if it wasn't a coincidence?

Feeling Bart's static shock speed force junk splash around his face, Conner started up the conversation again "Hey, do you think Tim likes me?" he asked trying to put his clone brain to the test by seeing if he could figure it out by himself.

"Of course he does!" spoke Bart as he stuffed a stolen slice of pizza into his mouth "I'm pretty sure he likes all of us! Or at least I'd think so. Dunno why else he'd hang out with us so dang much."

Realizing that Bart obviously wasn't understanding what he meant by his question, Conner wanted to do one of Tim's signature face palms "Not like that, ya idiot, like does he like me more then just his bro." he was shaking his head. Bart was a lot harder to have bro-talk with then Tim. He just moved around too much.

Taking a moment to process what he thinks, Bart had a light bulb over the brain moment "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he had a grin on his face, just feeling proud of himself for slowing his brain down enough to realize what his friend even said "Yeah, I dunno. Maybe." he clearly didn't think much of the question yet again, but at least he gave an honest answer this time. That was a step up from the usual.

Conjuring up a plan in his mind to see if Tim was crushing on him he opened his big fat mouth again "Hey, Imp. I just had an idea."

"OH IDEA! WHAT IS IT!"

"You wanna help me get to loving on that Boy Wonder bro?"

Not thinking much of it, Bart reacted "Yeah sure why not."

Getting in close to whisper into Bart's ear. Conner said out his plan. It involved things that only people with Bart's talents could hope to help out with. Speed, energy, and the talent of agreeing to any plan without perfectly listening to it first before acting out every single detail of it, sometimes before the person even finishes to explaining the plan. Usually that gets in the way of stuff, but luckily Bart couldn't do that yet, so Conner should be safe.

\--

Later on Cassie got a whiff of Bart's plan, and by a whiff, Bart not thinking at all told Cassie everything, and that got Cassie wanting to get in on it. She wanted to be able to help with each situations, and it gave her confidence cuz now she knew that they did both love each other. They where both just too clueless to realize it. This made Cassie smile a bit but boy, was it irritating at the same time. She couldn't believe she was going through all this work to help Tim admit his crush on Conner, when all Timmy had to go up to him and ask if he had felt the same way.

Lurking shortly behind Tim and Conner, Cassie guided Bart to go knock over Tim "Okay, so you're gonna need to knock him over in a way so Conner can grab a hold of him all romantic like, alright? We're not trying to hurt them, Bart, just ... steam it up a bit, right?"

"Yeah! Yeah! I got it!" assured Bart as he did a military salute to Cassie before dashing over to Tim to knock him down, doing everything pitch perfectly (surprisingly).

The Boy Wonder fell right into Conner's arms, with Conner holding him up. The Boy Wonder had his mouth open in a perfect 'o' shape as he got captured in Conner's eyes. "Looks like a caught myself a pretty birdie!" Conner chuckled, using a pick up line he might've used on one of his bikini girls back in Hawaii.

Gulping before speaking, Tim just let himself sink into the comfort of Conner's biceps "I ... uhhh ... yeah. Totes." he couldn't believe he was getting into another situation he was so confused at. Like, come on now, now he's calling him pretty? Is it a joke? Is it a serious compliment? What should he do!

Not being able to tell himself Conner just started to walk on with Tim in his arms. Laughing a bit as he did it, because boy did Timmy look like a dork. "Just gonna rest there?" he asked hoping id gauge Tim's feelings.

"Y-yes." Tim's voice broke.

Still trailing shortly behind them, Cassie and Bart where feeling like they captured success in a bottle as they watched their boys walk off, one of them in the others arms like the end of a romantic princess story. All it need was a setting sun, and a white horse in armor. Maybe a wizard or two, and a king and queen that disapprove of the couple. But there wasn't anyway they were gonna find that on such short notice so they figured they should try that the next date.

Questioning rather or not Conner should make a move Conner decided to ask "Wanna kiss, to go along with that pretty face?" he asked with starch noticeable confidence. The kind of confidence he used to have any girl he wanted swoon over him. The confidence that gave Cassie a crush on him back when they were 16.

Too much of Tim felt like he still had to be the mature leader he's usually been in front of Conner. He just didn't feel ... comfortable saying yes, but he knew he wanted it. He spent so much of the day just working towards that very moment, but it could've been a joke. "Are you ... telling a joke with that ...? O--"

BLAM! The Ferris wheel was stuck. The people working on the ride couldn't do anything. So a certain Superboy was going to have to fix that, and that sadly meant he was going to have to put Tim down on his feet while he did. He flew away to help before Tim could even finish his sentence. Something that made Tim sigh once again. Feeling like the whole day been a waste. Then of course, when he thought thinks couldn't possibly get any worse. The rain started. Pouring all over everyone and everything, ruining everyone's day. You could hear people going "Aww ..." for miles.

Feeling the sadness in the air, Tim put his hands in his pockets and started walking toward the parking lot. Running into Cassie and Bart as he did "Let's ... let's just go home, guys." he seemed defeated. Clearly not happy, but anyone could see that. Even a snail.

Knowing that this called for extreme measures Cassie got on the phone and called for the rest of the team. She had a very odd and confusing request for them, but they followed it out for her. Especially because Cassie assured them it was for a good cause. She couldn't even specify what the cause was telling them that they'd find out soon enough, and soon they did.

As the core four got home Cassie told the two gay boys that they could go get changed in the guest room. Something that shook Tim to his bones. She knew how he felt, he started to feeling she was really pushing it with this. He had a hard time even looking at Conner with out getting all gooey. How was he gonna survive this? Not easily, my friend. The thought of it alone already put him on the edge of his seat.

The billionaire boy was dripping wet but he was more focused on the Superboy in the room that was with him that was in the process of taking his shirt and pants off, leaving him only in his boxers. He wasn't sure how to feel. He's seen Kon like this before, before he even wanted to, but now it was just ... different. He knew why, but part of him didn't like his new found feelings because of that. Remembering the days where this wasn't so weird just felt better. Now he had to do with that it was weird, and that even though he spent the whole day trying to understand his feelings it got no where.

His crush just laid on the bed casually like nothing was wrong. Making it impossible to understand if he felt the same way for Tim or not, but Tim just sighed, even if he didn't seem to give Conner a reason, stripping his own clothes off into his briefs. Allowing Conner to get the revelation he's been waiting for.

"Dude, are those ... Superboy briefs? Like my logo, on your butt?" Conner sat up on the bed as he had a cheeky smirk, almost sinister like. Inside his mind though he was elated, maybe this was the sign he was waiting for all a long.

Shuddering and feeling like he could vomit Tim just became frozen stiff. He didn't know how to respond, he forgot he was even wearing them. "I um yeah ... but I can explain ... kind of." face palming at himself for once "No ... no I can't." this was it, this was the moment is his mind he was dreading. He was never gonna be able to hang out with Conner again cuz he looked like such a weirdo.

"Be honest with me, homie." the hero of Hawaii started "Are you in love with me? Like THAT way, not a bro way, but THAT way?" he stood up and walked toward Tim hoping this was finally gonna be the moment he's been wanting all day.

Close to embarrassment tears Tim decided it was best to just admit it then live a lie any longer "What if ... the answer is ... yes ... and stuff." maybe he should say hypothetically just to brush off some of the potential awkwardness, but he stayed brave and just kept his words as they were. To let Conner know, at least a little bit, that he did have a crush on him.

Not saying a word Conner walked over to his duffel-bag as he pulled out one of his signature T-shirts, handing it to Tim to put on. His silence made it hard to understand but his actions made it feel easier.

"Is this ... for me?" asked Tim confused more then before. Just wanting clone boy to finally say the words 'I love you' to him after all this teasing and wondering. After such a long day of feeling like he could puke, he just wanted some sweet relief. 

Putting the shirt over Tim's head himself, the look he gave Tim seemed to say the answer for himself. Tim felt like he finale knew what Conner was getting at. "But why ...?"

Smirking again, Conner brought himself closer to Tim in a romantic fashion "Matches your tighty whities, ya dork." he teased right before giving Tim a slow kiss on his forehead, instantly making the Boy Wonder blush and get all gooey inside. Realizing his whole life had changed so drastically in one single day, almost just 3 single hours. He would never identify himself the same way, and would never be able to look at Conner the same way, ever again.

Unknown to the two gay boys inside the bedroom. Teen Lantern, Jinny Hex, and Amy Winston where all standing outside the door "Ohhhh, so THAT'S why Cassie asked us to hide Timmy's clothes!"

Realizing what they said, Timmy became conflicted inside, on one hand it let Conner let him borrow a shirt and kiss him, but on the second hand, what the heck Cassie that's his property "CASSIE!!" he yelled all the way to the bathroom.

Getting the hair dryer reader with her hair all wrapped in a towel and in her warm comfy jammies, Cassie was feeling pride over herself. Feeling like she did her job today on her own personal mission. She felt like a personal match maker between two of her own best friends. Felt a bit weird setting two of her exes up, but she knew they would be happy. Timmy might have had to deal with a bit of embarrassment, but at least he could accept himself as who he was. The Gay Boy Wonder.


End file.
